1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a lubricating apparatus of a vehicle, and particularly to a lubricating apparatus capable of properly supplying a lubricating oil even when the vehicle travels at low speed.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been proposed a lubricating apparatus applied to (a) a vehicle including a power transmission system to transmit a drive force from a drive source via an output unit to driven wheels, and the lubricating apparatus includes: (b) a first oil pump mechanically rotary-driven along with rotation of the output unit; and a second oil pump rotary-driven by a rotary drive source different from the output unit, wherein the lubricating apparatus is configured to supply the lubricating oil discharged from these first and second oil pumps to respective components of the power transmission system and lubricate these components. An apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-106599 is one example of the above lubricating apparatus, the second oil pump is rotary-driven by the engine, and the lubricating oil discharged from the second oil pump and the first oil pump is supplied through a common supply passage to lubricated parts such as bearings and others. Note that “lubrication or lubricating” in the present specification includes not only the case for preventing friction and abrasion, but also the case of supplying the lubricating oil to a rotary machine or the like so as to cool this rotary machine, for example.